Within Woodland Dungeons, Love Grows
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: This was meant to be posted on Valentine's day but obviously that never happened, so here it is. I've never been a big writer of fluff and since my huge, so called Thorin/fem!Bilbo fanfic is severely lacking in the Bagginshield fluff department, I came up with this on a whim. This is set during the company's imprisonment in the Woodland Realm. Book!Verse


**Author's Note:** Yes, I know. Where is the next chapter for The Most Precious of Treasures, you all ask, well, I'll tell you... its hit another snag. No, not a 'I'm a lousy writer why is anyone reading this crap' snag more like 'this was working and now its not... WHY?' kind of snag. Also my laptops gone bye-byes, the bastard, so that's slowed me up too. So I decided that I would take a break from TMPoT and write some fluff about Thorin and Bilbo in the early, early days of their romance... like the very beginning of their romance in my verse. Like if I ever get around to writing my version of the Hobbit with my Billanna this would be when they sort of, not quite become a couple, kind of. It's Thorin and Bilbo! As if everything would become all sunshine and daisies for them just because they kissed, please.  
So this is me, attempting to write fluff which I don't really have that much experience in writing, especially not for these two but I gave it a shot. 

* * *

Bilbo was in state of shock at suddenly being grabbed threw the bars of Thorin's prison cell by Thorin himself, one arm wrapped securely around her back, pulling her hard against the bars of his cell, his other hand cupping her chin and pulling her face in close and to her even greater shock, kissed her full on the lips. Her mind went blank for a full minute as his mouth slanted against hers before it finally registered what was happening and it went into a panicking overdrive.

She tried jerking back, spluttering, "What are you… why?"

"You were leaving and… and I don't want to you too." He rumpled, taking a firmer hold on her chin before she could splutter out any more protests, planted his mouth over hers once more.

It was quite unlike any of the other kisses Bilbo had experience before in her life. Not that those kisses had been of a frequent variety and none had been so expertly administered as the one she was currently experiencing with Thorin. Her previous experiences had been of the brief, sloppy variety, usually ended by a swift kick to the youth's shins before she ran off in a fluster, back to her nice, cozy hobbit-hole, where she usually cooked herself a comforting meal before curling up in her favourite armchair by the fire with one of her favourite books, determined to forget the whole affair.

However, on this occasion none of her usual reaction to being kissed raised their head and she found herself, quite surprisingly if she was completely honest with herself, quite enjoying the experience of Thorin's kisses. And from his enthusiasm, she tentatively guessed that he was enjoying it too. Well, even if he wasn't, he was doing a bang up job of making up for her previous deficit in the area of kissing. Which, she supposed was to be expected considering just how old he was, having possibly well over a century of experience in this area. She would have ask him, when his mouth wasn't so tangled with hers and she was of a clearer mind, how he was so accomplished at kissing someone threw the bars of prison cell. There had to be quite a story behind it because he had amazing technique at being able to kiss her just so without bashing her nose or forehead against the metal bars of his cell as he tilted her head this way and that, drawing her in closer as he worked his arms more fully around her form, pinning her quite completely against his cell bars and his own body. A body that she was now feeling quite intimately without all his usual outer layers clothing, those clothes having been stripped from his person, leaving him only in his under tunic, trousers and boots. She would never admit it openly but she quite liked seeing him without all his outer coats and armour, for one thing she could now see – and feel – all the muscles that she knew had been forged from years of training and black-smithing. Her hands itched to caress said muscles but she was finding that at this current moment all she could think to do with her hands was simply have them tightening their hold on his tunic as he continued to kiss her senseless.

She did find it strange though, that after the quite sudden and possibly even forceful nature that his embrace had begun, the kiss itself was surprisingly gentle, slow and soft even. At first Bilbo had been pleased by his slow approach to their kiss after the shocking manner of his embrace, but now, now she found their slow, gentle kiss was quite unsatisfying. She, quite simply, wanted more. She expressed her frustration by giving a little murmur against his mouth as she tried to press herself even closer to him around the obstacle of the damn cell bars.

Almost immediately the kiss changed, as if he sensed her dissatisfaction. It became harder, rougher, more determined as he parted her lips and shockingly, pushed his tongue inside her mouth! She didn't even know what to make of that! But she quickly discovered, and this might be even more shocking than the actual fact of his tongue being inside her mouth, that she might actually grow to love the taste and feel of his tongue in her mouth.

She arched her back a little, trying to find a more comfortable bit of metal to lean up against. Her breath had gone all uneven, probably due to her mouth being filled with kisses and her nose was clogged with his scent. None of these things were necessarily a bad thing, of course, but still it did make for normal breathing a tad more difficult than it usually was.

And maybe it was due to the lack of air in her lungs to help her mind function that she barely registered that his right hand, which had previously been comfortably resting with other on the small of her back, had worked its way downwards, underneath her father's ruined red coat and was now forming an newly intimate relation with her posterior. Even if her brain didn't quite register this new intimacy, her cheeks certainly did and they felt quite like they were about to burst into flames.

Even so, even with her cheeks flaming, her mouth filled with kisses and her mind not working at its full capacity due to the lack of air in her lungs, Bilbo was certain that there was something that she was not meant to be doing. Engaging in the most passionate display of kissing that she had ever experience in all her life, through the bars of a prison cell in the dungeons of an arrogant, stubborn, general pain in the arse elven king did not immediately occur to her as being inappropriate or scandalous or simply very bad timing. Anyone could walk upon them, discover her existence and there, flying away with her entrapment any hopes of them all escaping this miserable place.

Actually as soon as this particular thought peeked into her mind, it seeded itself there and immediately started to bloom until she was filled with such a swell of panic that she all but ripped herself from his embrace and quite literally leapt across the corridor, stumbling over her own feet as she did so, so that her back smacked painfully against the opposite wall, her chest heavy painfully. If she had any air in her lungs, she would have had a good chuckle over the numerous expressions snapping across his features; startled, forlorn, wary to finally his usual expression of grouchiness. She did manage a small, uneven giggle when she caught him glaring at the hand that had only moments ago been making an immediate connection with her bottom. His expression was almost accusing, as if he blamed his hand of independent action upon its newly formed association with her bottom. Of course, his accusing glare immediately turned itself on to her as if the whole kissing affair had been her fault.

She, very childishly, wished to stick her tongue out at him. But instead of following through with her childish impulse, she brushed herself off and cocked her head to one side, listening for the possible approach of elven guards. She heard not even a mouse scurrying by and felt her shoulders immediately relax even though the sensible, Baggins part of her mind was still chiding her for the stupidity of their actions. Honestly, anyone could have come across them and then where would they all be?

Plus, she refused to think of the humiliation and embarrassment she would most certainly feel to have to admit to her fellow companions of just how exactly she was caught by the elves in the first place. At first, of course they would have been furious with her, but then eventually they would all find it to absolutely hilarious and she would never hear the end of it. Nope she had far better things to do with her time than be captured over the fact that she had allowed herself to fall head over heels for Thorin's kisses.

"Stop glaring at me like that." She retorted tartly to Thorin's accusing glare, "you started this."

"And you finished it." He growl back gruffly and she felt her cheek heat up all over again.

"Guards!" she squeaked in protest, "anyone could have stumbled across us and then where would we be? I'd be captured and all hope of escaping will be well and truly locked up, with the key having been thrown down a well."

"So that's why…" he mumbled, more to himself than to her, his accusing glare turning thoughtful and she swore she saw a hint of smugness entering his eyes as he looked appreciatively over her hot cheeks.

"Stop that!" she marched forward and swatted his arm, squeaking softly as he caught her hand and brought it to his lips, smirking as he did so.

"Stop what?" Was Thorin? Thorin Oakenshied, heir to the line of Durin, hopefully soon to be king under the bloody useless mountain… flirting? With her? When had this happened?

She blinked rather owlishly back at him for a few moments before her mind once more clicked into functioning mode she jumped away from him again, causing him to huff.

"I've gotta get us out." She stuttered as she backed away from him and moved up the corridor a little way, fumbling for her magic ring in her vest pocket as she did so, "and I need a clear mind for that, so you – you need to stop all…" she waved her hand vaguely in his general direction, "this and let me think or we're going to be stuck here for a very, very long time."

"At least the company is good," he replied with an easy smile that had her heart fluttering painfully within her chest. To stop her head from becoming lost all over again in the gooey fog that his smile was creating, she immediately retorted with something that she knew, regrettably, would wipe that gorgeous smile from his face in an instance.

"Who, the elves?" Sure enough the smile was gone and his customary scowl was back in place, scowling at her with a good deal of annoyance but at least her head was now once more clear enough for her to think of something other than kissing him again.

"That's not what I meant." He growled and she sighed.

"Yes, I know." She replied gently, wanting to sooth his temper that she had only herself to blame for bring it forth. "I'll be back soon," she promised, twirling her little ring between her fingers "hopefully with a plan to get us out of here."

"Be careful Billanna." Thorin replied with such gentleness in his eyes that previously she had sworn had been conjured out of her own imagination when she caught him looking at her from the corner of her eye.

She gave her a jerky sort of nod before slipping on her ring and scuttling off her heart pounding madly in her ears.

Confusticate and bebother these dwarves! Her mind was a fog of muddleness all over again. She leant against the corridor wall, breathing hard and tried setting her mind straight. Now where had she thought to go searching for a way our next?

Oh yes, the cellars, the cellars. Taking a deep, steadying breath and straightening her back, Bilbo Baggins marched herself purposefully through the labyrinth of tunnels underneath the elven king's palace, determined to have a certain dwarf king (and his kisses) out her mind as she plotted to get him and the rest of their company out and free.

Upon entering the cellars, she saw exactly how this might be achieved, however she suspected and she did so with a tiny pout that upon hearing the idea Thorin was unlikely to ever kiss her again.

Which was truly regrettable but with no other alternative presenting themselves to her, she, pouting as she did so, decided that she must simply accepted the hand she had been dealt to rescue her friends and simply cherish the memory of Thorin's kisses.

She smiled as she touched her lips at the memory, before shaking herself firmly, quick to remind herself that she had a job to do and that she wasn't some silly tweenage girl giddy from her first kiss, she was spinster of thirty-nine years of age and proud of it.

With this in mind, she marched back to Thorin's cell and told him her plan. His reaction was exactly what she expected up until the moment he started kissing her all of again. And this time they were very nearly caught by the guards bring Thorin his daily meal. Not that either of them minded, as Thorin pointed out she hadn't been caught and the plan could still be executed as soon as she figured out how to get the keys off the Chief of the King's guards. Until then… and this was where things started to get a little foggy as Thorin had started kissing her again. And it was quite some time before he stopped kissing her too.


End file.
